Best Mans Speech
by Nightmare Remnant
Summary: Sometimes it takes a couple words and suddenly you see everything in a different light, and all it takes is a couple tears to find something you were desperately searching for. A sign of affection.[SakuxSasu, one shot]


**Best Mans Speech.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I own my ideas and imaginative language but beyond that I'm a poor bored girl just trying to pass the time.

**Note: **This is a **One-Shot **and will most likely not proceed any further, not unless I get bored and decide to write others character views on it. But that's my choice so don't get your hopes up.

_-xXx-_

Her hands tugged at the soft silky fabric, her teeth chewing nervously at her lip. Fretful sea foam eyes watched the clock with clear anxiety. Sakura touched softly at her hair, the intricate style seeming almost beyond extraordinary. It seemed almost alien upon her normally loose hair. Pulling soft fingertips away from her hair Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. For some reason the soft creature looking back at her seemed almost foreign, traditional kimono and all.

_This is a joyous occasion._

Nervous sea foam eyes searched her pale made up face and nausea caused her to blanch. A sigh escaped painted lips and Sakura softly felt at her kimono. Picking up the soft brush again Sakura reapplied the lip paint. She really needed to stop that silly nervous habit of chewing on her lip.

_Everything changes today._

Turning away from her reflection Sakura ran her hands over the bench she sat on and stared at the traditional Japanese room. Tatami flooring, shoji screens and all. God, did she really want this? Did she even have a choice?

Gulping in breaths of air in her sudden panic Sakura ignored the scratchy feeling mounting in the back of her throat. If she cried she would mess up all that hard work Hinata and Ino had put into her make up. The room was empty seeing as how they had went to finish some last minute preparations for the ceremony. No one except she would know if she cried, Sakura could easily fix her make up.

But then again, a shinobi was always in control of their emotions. Sakura wanted so badly to be a good shinobi.

_I, at one time, wished I could sit where that man is sitting now._

Sakura had lived the last couple of years in her life working towards being a good shinobi, almost all her life was devoted to her work. She worked at the hospital, attended missions, and did so many things for the village she loved.

Sakura lived for her village.

_But that was years ago, I know I couldn't possibly fill the space that man occupies now._

Maybe it would be so much more bearable if her heart was involved in the equation. But her heart had been shoved out and rigid rules had replaced all her choices. It was unfair, beyond unfair, almost cruel.

Sakura lived for this village! So why, she wondered, did her heart have to be shoved out of the equation now? It had never been a problem before.

_Everybody has somebody out there for them, and these two I believe are meant for each other._

She had dreamed about this, and now that it really was happening it was almost more like a nightmare then a dream. God, she did not want this. A rap of knuckles across the wood of the wall beside the shoji alerted Sakura to someone's presence.

"Yes?" Her voice was rough, swallowing Sakura gripped the edge of the cushioned bench. Dark wood clenched tightly in her hands.

_I've never been good with speeches, in fact this is the first real speech I've made._

"Sakura, its almost time." Standing up shakily Sakura turned and made sure she looked perfect in the mirror.

"Okay, I'll be out in a moment."

_I've had a lot of help with it to._

Trying to shrug away all her fears Sakura carefully turned and shuffled towards the shoji screen.

_But I only really have a couple things to say._

Opening it Sakura smiled softly at her father, he just gave her a slow sad smile in return. They had already discussed everything weeks, days, hours ago so they didn't say a thing to each other. Father and daughter walked down the hall.

_Love is a tricky thing._

Slowly they approached the room, it was a meeting room really, but now a wedding ceremony would occupy it.

_But I believe these two can find it, their strong like that._

Sakura trembled like a bug under a magnifying glass. She already knew what that magnifying glass was going to do, but she was human and unlike a bug she was frozen with fright. Maybe some bugs froze to.

_Because love is both a choice and an involuntary reaction._

Slowly the shoji door slipped open, everything seemed to be going so slow. Was she really ready for this?

_We are born loving our parents, and we can't help but learn to love those who are constantly around us._

A room full of people stared.

_They may frustrate you, or make you feel like your being suffocated._

Sakura took a step forward.

_But you still love them._

Slowly Sakura approached the alter, and she knew there was no escape.

_So the both of you better learn to love each other._

She was no longer able to deny it.

_I know you can do it._

Today Sakura Haruno was marrying Sasuke Uchiha.

_Your strong like that._

_----x----_

Sitting at the table at the reception Sakura sipped her sake and sighed. The thing she was most glad for at the moment was the fact that she had escaped that wedding kimono. A flowing but still form fitting white strapless dress announced the wedding theme and was both comfortable.

Soon Naruto would probably make his best man speech.

Sakura only wished it could've been at a different wedding, one filled with love.

Her marriage to Sasuke had been arranged by the village, Sasuke had requested it and Sasuke had received it. Apparently he wanted Sakura Haruno's hand in marriage so he got it. The unfairness and bitter irony of the situation both left Sakura unsettled and depressed.

She, like any little girl, had always expected a love filled wedding. Alcohol and laugher along with happiness filling every part of her being. Love filling every part of her being.

But the only option seemed to get drunk off her ass and hope her hangover distracted her in the morning. It would be painful waking up next to Sasuke. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes Sakura watched Sasuke call Naruto a dobe and act as if everything was normal.

Maybe she could act normal. But the heaviness of the situation she was in almost made it impossible.

Turning fully as Naruto stood up to give his speech Sakura smiled slightly, oh she couldn't wait to hear this one. Naruto threw back his cup of sake shuddered and coughed, though he had already drawn the everybody's attention with how he had stood.

They'd been waiting for this moment.

"Well, I guess its speech time. Before I start," Naruto sent everybody a look that said 'you better listen up, "We all know this marriage was arranged, and for that Sasuke deserves a good beating for forcing this on Sakura." A goofy smile engulfed his face, a slightly horrified expression filled Sakura's face and Sasuke looked annoyed.

"But I know it will be ok, so here I go!" Naruto cleared his throat and goofily grinned.

"This is a joyous occasion. Everything changes today." Naruto looked pointedly around the room, this was the Uchiha estate after all., "I, at one time, wished I could sit where that man is sitting now. But that was years ago, I know I couldn't possibly fill the space that man occupies now," Naruto nodded his head at Sasuke.

"Everybody has somebody out there for them, and these two I believe are meant for each other.

I've never been good with speeches, in fact this is the first real speech I've made," he gave a little laugh at this, "I've had a lot of help with it to."

Everybody smiled at Naruto, Sakura especially giving him a wide trembling smile. "But I only really have a couple things to say," everybody seemed impressed so far, but Sakura knew Hinata had helped Naruto put his feelings into words. That must have taken so long, Naruto was so confusing at times.

"Love is a tricky thing, but I believe these two can find it, their strong like that. Because love is both a choice and an involuntary reaction. We are born loving our parents, and we can't help but learn to love those who are constantly around us." Lifting his hands Naruto slightly gestured at everyone, "They may frustrate you, or make you feel like your being suffocated." Some people chuckled at that one. " But you still love them."

Naruto paused here and seemed to consider his next words a moment, then turned his cerulean gaze upon Sakura and Sasuke.

"So the both of you better learn to love each other. I know you can do it." Giving Naruto a wide trembling smile again Sakura couldn't help but feel elated for a moment. Maybe this would work.

Tears dripping like translucent beads down her face Sakura glanced from Naruto to Sasuke. Sasuke still looked unaffected, though maybe slightly surprised by Sakura's tears.

This was going to be a hard marriage.

Turning slightly and rubbing at her eyes Sakura sniffled and reached her hand to grab the little purse she'd brought with her. Turning away for a moment when Ino started blubbering beside her Sakura laughed slightly and was surprised when a warm hand enveloped her searching one.

Glancing down Sakura was surprised to see a pale hand, its callused and battle worn hands almost unnaturally warm in hers. Following the hand up to a wrist, to an elbow, to a shoulder and eventually to a face Sakura's eyes widened when she encountered dark onyx eyes.

Sasuke seemed to frown at her for a moment, studying her big shocked sea foam eyes. Then his hand squeezed hers, warmth and reassurance seeming to flow from it. It was conservative, and their hands were hidden under the table but Sakura almost instantly felt better. Slowly his hand left hers and Sakura continued to search for some tissues.

She was such a crybaby, but then again she couldn't do much for the tears flowing down her face unchecked.

Maybe they could do this after all.

_-xXx-_

**A/N: **Well this probably needs editing but I don't care! Take it and complain or whatever! I'm exhausted and I'll edit this later. Screw sense, I'm feeling brain dead!

Please **review. **

Thanks.


End file.
